dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostara Nightwalker Westcott
Ostara Nightwalker Westcott (オスタラナイトウォーカーウェストコット) is one of the first Abyssals to have ever appeared who was originally the First Goddess of Destruction of the Sixth Universe who later became the Goddess of Nothingness, Fear and Darkness and she is also the Empress of the Absalon Empire. She is also the second in command to her husband Erion and often follows his orders. Much like that of her husband, Ostara is responsible for causing the deaths of multiple innocent people and also destroying many planets from different universes. She was also the former heir to the Nightwalker Family, but later left that position to become the Queen of Absalon. She is also the Dark-Empress of the 2nd Multiverse under the reign of her husband Erion and is said to be the secondary leader of all Dark-Empresses. She is also the most cruel Dark-Emperor, as she caused multiple planet destruction's and also brought a reign of terror towards the 2nd multiverse. Ostara is the secondary antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future (alongside Heinrich Joseph Westcott, Shido Black, Archon and Azrael). Personality Much like that of her husband Erion, Ostara is a psychotic and inhumane Abyssal who loves destruction, chaos, death and darkness as she commits atrocities against humanity, simply just to satisfy her beloved and also for her own twisted fun. She is also a mature woman, but possesses the mind of an intelligent and sadistic child. Shido and Gohan describes her as One that could not just be described as cruel or sadistic but rather devoid of any empathy.' '' At her core, she relishes death, suffering, destruction, chaos and despair. She is also known to be one of the most sadistic characters in the series and wants to make her enemies suffer before killing them. Ostara is also an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking great pleasure into causing the deaths of many innocent people only for her own self-satisfaction, particularly on a global scale. She is also an intellectual and observant individual who addresses her subordinates by their surnames. Whenever confronted, Ostara is casual and uncaring attempting to draw out a conversation and makes small talk, which infuriates those she is talking to (with the exception of Erion, Azrael and Heinrich). In truth, she cares very little for her allies and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her goals. She is also a very cold, callous and dispassionate person with an aloof and indifferent manner who is willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She also possesses a dark sense of humor in which she said '''Pop goes the Weasel' ''shortly after killing Captain Reichmann for failing in his mission to defeat Ratatoskr. Ostara is also very sarcastic as she indirectly mocks her allies for their over-confidence and also tends to treat serious situations with great indifference. Ostara is also very merciless, deeply selfish and also extremely overconfident, looking bored nearly all the time when fighting her opponents. Also, Ostara is very arrogant as she belittles her opponents and also tends to make her enemies suffer. Ostara also displays a calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using polite, eloquent language when interacting with other people, which makes her similar to Erion. Also, she also intends to view most problems situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic and professor, rather than as a manner of life and death. Despite this quality, Ostara is extremely cold-hearted to the point of being almost machine like in nature and also doesn't show any hesitation when destroying planets and universes. Despite her intelligence, Ostara believes that no force in the 13 multiverses would be powerful enough to challenge her, until the she witnessed the power of Shido and Gohan. Powers and Abilities As the Second Abyssal, Ostara is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, rivaling that of her eldest son Azrael and being only surpassed by her husband Erion. She is also stated to be the second strongest being in the 2nd, 5th, 7th and 8th multiverses and is also stated to have power that surpasses most of the gods. Ostara also easily defeated Piccolo in his Super Namekian God form by only a slap and also easily overpowered Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. During her training session, Ostara manages to overwhelm Azrael by only using brute strength. When facing off against Shido and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms, Ostara easily hold her own against them and also manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan 5 Gohan. However she is no match against Shido, Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 6 forms. Her power level is about 16,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: As the Second Abyssal, Ostara is the second strongest Abyssal in existence, as she is more powerful than any God of Destruction and Supreme Kai in the 13 multiverses but is no match against her husband Erion or the Omni-Kings. Ostara can also calmly destroy planets by only using a minimum amount of her power. Ostara's strength also surpasses most Abyssals, including that of Azrael, but is not as strong as Erion. Ostara demonstrated this by easily defeating Super Saiyan Namekian God Piccolo and also nearly defeated Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta. Ostara also easily matched both Shido and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. Superhuman Speed: As the Second Abyssal, Ostara is one of the fastest Abyssals in existence. She proves this by travelling to other planets without the aid of instant transmission and also appeared behind Gohan in an instant. Superhuman Durability: '''As the Second Abyssal, Ostara possesses tremendous durability and is highly resistant against damage. She proves this by taking the full extent of Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and remained unfazed by it. She also survived the destruction of a planet. '''Genius Intellect: Ostara possesses high-level intelligence that even surpasses one of the most intelligent beings in the 1st multiverse and is considered to be prodigiously brilliant by her peers. Her intelligence is even slightly higher than that of her eldest son Azrael. She is one of the most intelligent beings in the Absalon Empire and is said to be a remarkable tactician. She is also skillful in manipulation and can deceive her enemies extremely well. She is also highly knowledgeable about Nazi Germany. Master Strategist: Ostara is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. Because she has led several successful conquests in the 2nd multiverse. Highly-Skilled Combatant: Ostara is an highly skilled combatant, displaying excellent proficiency in various martial arts styles and can easily outmaneuver any opponent. She is also an extremely dangerous fighter with 4 million years of experience and not a single loss in battles, makes her one of the strongest combatants alive. She proves this by easily overpowering Azrael who is a fighting prodigy by birth. Blood Consumption/Death Absorption: As a Prime Abyssal, Ostara can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. But due to evolving and is the second most powerful Abyssals, Ostara does not need to consume blood, but gains power through deaths. Omnipresence: As a Prime Abyssal, Ostara has the ability to be present everywhere in existence as long as he is aware of himself. Ostara is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. Omniscience: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Ostara has the capacity to know everything in the 13 multi-verses which is needed to be known. '''Space-Time Manipulation: Ostara is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Darkness Manipulation: As the Goddess of Darkness, Ostara can create, shape and manipulate other forms of Shadows and Darkness. However, her ability to manipulate darkness is not as great as Erions. Fear Manipulation: As the Goddess of Fear, Ostara can sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Fear Embodiment: '''As the Goddess of Fear, Ostara can become an physical manifestation or personification of fear and gain power from the fear in others or oneself. '''Nothingness Manipulation: As the Goddess of Nothingness, Ostara can remove items from existence, either simply making things disappear, preventing energy from ever being conceived or some other way. Planet Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Ostara can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Ostara can destroy an entire universe and everything on it. Techniques Speed and Movement * Flight - The Ability to fly with the use of Ki. * After-Images - Ostara can move at a short burst of high speeds, moving faster than the opponent can sense. * Instant Transmission - Instant Transmission allows Ostara and anyone that is in physical contact with her to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki ''signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. * '''Dimensional Space' - Much like that of her son Azrael and husband Erion, Ostara can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Attacks * Dirty Attack '- A counterattack used by Ostara in which she taught Azrael. First, Ostara teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward and then she fires an energy wave towards the opponent. * '''Punishing Counter '- When the opponent attempts to attack, Ostara turns around and back kicks them in the face. She then moves behind the opponent and blasts them away with a Death Cannon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * 'Attack Altercation and Redirection - '''Ostara uses this technique to catch Piccolo's Special Beam Attack in which he absorbs and redirects the attack to Piccolo. * '''God of Destruction's Rampage '- Ostara attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. * '''Energy Nullification - Like her husband Erion, Ostara is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** Mortal Ki Immunity - Mortal Ki has no effect on Ostara. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ostara's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Death-Beam - This is one of Ostara's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Ostara extends her right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from her index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Ostara is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Barrage Death-Beam - A rapid-fire variation of the Death-Beam technique. First, Ostara extends her index finger at the target as if she were to fire the Death Beam. Then she fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Golden Death-Beam - This is the most powerful variation of the Death-Beam technique. Azrael uses this attack to destroy other planets. * Death Cannon '''- Ostara holds one of his hands in front of her with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, she fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Destruction - Like her husband Erion, Ostara possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Ostaral holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction - Ostara creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at his opponent. Ostaral's version of this technique is more powerful than Azrael's. * Revenge Death-Ball - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the possessed people under Baby's control, making it an evil Spirit Bomb, of some sort. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Ostara, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. The attack is strong enough to shake the very fabric of dimensions, as seen when its aftershock made Beerus accidentally drop Shido while in the teleportation dimension. Transformations Super Saiyan God Ostara achieved this form, after mastering her own Saiyan powers. Ostara's appearance as a SSJG remains unchanged but she appears more demonic and sinister in which he has a dark-purple fiery aura surrounding her body and appears more youthful. In this form, Ostara can hold her own against Gohan in his Super Saiyan 6 form. Her power level in this form is about 32,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Ostara achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God form. Se appears with his hair glowing dark-purple and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Her power has increased to the point of exceeding that of Erion in his base form and Azrael in his Abyssal God form. In this form, Ostara can match Gohan in his Suppressed Super Saiyan 6 form. Her power level in this form is about 129,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Ostara and Erion - Ostara appears to share a very good relationship with Erion. Ostara loves her husband very much and is completely loyal to him and his goals. Erion appears to consider Ostara the only connection he has to love, but shows no real attachment to him. Despite this, Erion does respect her. Ostara and Shido '- Shido shares an antagonistic relationship with Ostara. Shido wants to stop Ostara at any cost and will usually foil her plans. Ostara also seems to be heavily interested in Shido, but also wants to destroy him. Ostara tries to seduce Shido into joining the Absalon Empire, but fails at every attempt. '''Ostara and Gohan '- Gohan shares a strange but antagonistic relationship with Ostara. Gohan seems to view Ostara with nothing but contempt and wants to stop her plans of multiversal domination. Ostara also has a great hatred against Gohan, but also seems to be heavily attracted to him as well. Ostara tries in so many attempts to seduce him to the side of the Absalon Empire, but fails. Because of this, Ostara is Gohan's arch-enemy. '''Ostara and Azrael - Azrael shares a strange but close relationship with his mother Ostara. Ostara shows great pride towards her son and states that he is a god with great potential and is the next king of Absalon. Azrael, despite being her equal, seems to be very afraid of her and shows loyalty to her, similar to that of Eva. Ostara and Eva - Eva seems to be extremely fearful of her mother Ostara and follows her orders without question. Ostara is emotionally abusive towards Eva and will not hesitate into punishing her. Nonetheless, Ostara does show respect towards her eldest daughter and will acknowledge her as one of the most powerful fighters in the Absalon Empire. Ostara and Katarina - Katarina shares a close relationship with her mother Ostara. Katarina shows a great amount of admiration towards her mother Ostara and is always loyal to her. Ostara seems to praise Katarina, but also shows great indifference towards her as well. Quotes (To Loki) "I doubt i need an introduction even from the likes of you. But if you insist. I am the glorious Ostara Nightwalker Westcott, Queen of the Absalon Empire. And yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are completely true." '' (To Mana) ''"Know your place, mortal. Your power is vastly inferior compared to mine. I am the pure definition of strength in which I had the power to completely eradicate this puny planet by only just a single touch. Your place as a human is to serve us unquestionably." '' (To Katarina) ''"There are no limitations. This is simply encouragement, you must not stay here, you must go beyond them. If it kills you, then it kills you. A warrior must constantly exceed that level." "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." "Universal Devastation and mass-genocide is one of the many examples of what I can do. Let me show you my true intentions." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Gods